


Red Wine and a Kitten

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Summer, Water, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Oliver is a kitten in need of petting, apparently.





	Red Wine and a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> For the (self-) prompt "red wine" and "kitten"

Elio is having a glass of red wine in the garden, a kitten spread on his lap. 

Oliver shakes himself. He did not just think about being a kitten on a boy's lap.

Elio doesn't look up.

Oliver drops his towel on a stone bench and glides into cool water. 

It does wonders for his budding arousal. 

He swears quietly and splashes around the water. 

He is not 17 anymore. Not like the boy sitting approximately 10 feet away from him. 

The actually 17-year old boy looks up at him, fingers still stroking the purring kitten. 

Oliver is so fucked.


End file.
